It may become necessary from time to time that a number of studs P be attached to a flexible sheet material W such as fabric or leather for providing on the sheet material a desired pattern shown exemplarily in FIGS. 1 to 3. Heretofore, studs P had to be attached to desired places on the sheet material W by a laborious and time-consuming manual operation with the aid of stud driving tools.